


Chance

by ksywrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Literally just short fluffy piece, M/M, i love this man so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksywrites/pseuds/ksywrites
Summary: Ushijima's thankful for you.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 84





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling god awful about my writing lately so I sifted through my notes and found this little drabble!! Reminded me that my best pieces and ideas will come to me when they’re ready. Anyways this made me feel much better about my writing so I wanted to share it with y’all!!

“Thank you.”

It comes out of nowhere. Soft words breaching the comfortable silence that had previously enveloped you. Your hands pause in his hair for a few seconds before continuing to rake through it.

His eyes remain closed, a soft smile adorns his face. He looked so peaceful. Almost as if he hadn’t spoken the words. But you knew better.

“For what?” you speak the words as softly as him, not wanting to disturb the peaceful mood.

Ushijima’s eyes open slowly, finding your gaze. For someone who has such an expressionless face, his eyes were always lively. Swirling with all kinds of hints of thoughts and emotions. You could spend hours analyzing his eyes and you’d still come up empty-handed.

Instead, you would just wait patiently. He’d tell you when he was ready. It took time but he was always honest with you.

“For taking a chance on me.” He speaks the words factually. As if hearing them would pull the pieces together for you.

Instead, he’s met with a look of mild confusion, as you tilt your head whilst looking down at him. Oh, this is one of the moments where I have to divulge further, he reasons.

He turns his body so that he’s no longer laying on your chest but instead his side is pressed against yours. You’re both at eye level now.

“I know I’m not the best when it comes to communicating. About, well anything, but especially emotionally. And I know it’s difficult to have to deal with that sometimes so I just want to say thank you for choosing me. For giving me a chance to show you that I can be a man who can love you.”

His sincerity has you floored. You’re in shock but you’re also unbelievably in love with the man in front of you. You knew that communication wasn’t his forte but still you stuck it through because you knew he was worth it. You understood him better than anyone.

Moving forward, you place a small kiss on his lips. Soft, tender, and full of love.

“I’ll always take a chance on you. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you guys can find me on Tumblr @ksyescribe !!


End file.
